Fun At Walmart
by Becca962
Summary: Based off the list on a bunch of peoples profiles! Super funny story about Alice and emmett going to Walmart...Chaos! Probably 3 chapters. R&R Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I forgot this on my last story....Double Disclaimer : If I owned anything I would not be writing FANfiction.

**AN- OMG! That OMG is for three main reasons... 1) I got a couple reviews to my new story Loch Nessie Monster. (Go read it!!) 2) I am updating really, really fast. **

**3) I only have ** days left of school... Yay me! I have one more thing to tell you guys..... Go vote on my pole. My next, funny story needs that pole to be successful! **

**For those of you who have read this list before, I changed the order so the chapters would be a little better together. I'll give the things on the list I'll do during the chapter in the authors note so it's a little bit easier. Sorry about the long note!**

**I would like to thank my best friend Erin (578) for helping me with ideas for this story and being my beta!**

**Read, Review, Go to my other stories, Repeat. Enjoy!**

* * *

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at five-minute intervals.

2. Walk up to an employee and tell him or her, in an official tone, "Code three in Womens"...and see what happens.

3. Move a "CAUTION-WET FLOOR" sign to a carpeted area.

4. Dart around suspiciously, loudly humming the Mission Impossible theme.

5. Hide in a clothing rack, and when people browse though, say "PICK ME!"

* * *

**Chapter One: General Chaos**

**EMPOV**

I was bored; Very bored. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were hunting. I was playing with the Wii when Alice walked in.

"Watcha doing?" She chimed

"Playing Wii," I replied, mimicking her singsong tone "Why?"

"I'm bored."

"I thought Edward was the mind reader." I laughed at my own, way lame, joke

"Very funny, I can't read minds, but I _can _see the future. So, I know you'll say yes to my plan." She turned off the Wii

"What's your plan?" I asked, anything was better than sitting there, playing a Wii game I could finish with my eyes closed

"I found this online." She showed me a list. It was titled '15 Things to do When You're at Walmart'. I read it over, chuckling. This would be fun.

"Sure, I'll go." I smiled, and she gave me an evil grin

We got in Alice's Porsche and sped to Walmart, it was pretty close to our house. When we got there we got out of the car and walked in the store, still smiling. Alice looked at the list.

"First we set all the alarm clocks to go off every five minutes. You can do that." Alice had memorized the list and recited what to do

"Got it," We walked to the "Housewares" section and waited for the aisle to clear. Once it did, I ran around and set all the alarms. I also put them at the highest volume. It was loud, and crazy.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"The alarms are going crazy!"

"Somebody get an employee!"

Alice and I were just laughing as a bunch of people ran over towards us. A manager came over.

"Everybody calm down! We will fix this, until then, please avoid this section of the store." She looked at us and we tried to stop laughing in time "Do you know what happened here?"

"No." I replied

"Then leave." She snapped. Somebody pulled some power strip and they all shut up. We left, laughing as we went.

"Hey did you see that manager's name?" Alice asked me

"No. Why?" I asked

"I have a feeling we're going to see here again." Alice giggled. Number One: Check.

* * *

"Alice, you need to do the next one. It might seem weird if I knew there was a "Code Three" in Womens. I'm a guy so... yeah."

"Great wording," She laughed "I need to get one of their vests so they'll take me seriously."

She snuck into an employee lounge and nabbed a vest. Then she walked over to the service desk.

"Code three in Womens." She said, with a dead straight face. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"Seriously?" The lady at the desk asked

"Yes, it's true." Alice nodded, solemnly

The lady ran over to a microphone "Attention, costumers of Walmart, please stay out of the Womens department until further notice, there is a wild animal in the store. Thank you and have a nice day."

Alice and I cracked up. The store went into chaos, again. Our favorite manager came running. She started shouting.

"Why did you do that?! I was just in Womens and there is nothing there! Who told you that?"

"They did." She pointed at us, behind our managers back. We ran before she could see us.

"Did you get her name?" I asked

"No," She said, sadly, as a crazed customer ran past us, screaming "I better go put this vest back."

She snuck back in the lounge and came out grinning.

"What's up?" I asked, the grin was a little creepy

"There was a bored saying all the on-duty managers. They were all guys but one."

"What was her name?" I grinned

"Matilda." She laughed, I laughed. Number Two: Check.

* * *

"The store is going crazy." Alice laughed

"We do good work." I laughed as I high-fived her

"Oh, there's a wet floor sign. I'll go grab it."

She ran over and snatched it.

"Let's go find some carpet." I suggested

We found some in a home display thingy. It was to let people see what they could get. Alice set it down just as Matilda turned the corner.

"You rotten kids!" She screamed at us, shaking her fist

We ran. We were trying so hard not to laugh, it didn't work.

"Let's start the next one." Alice offered

We started darting around the store humming mission impossible, loudly. Alice was jumping behind people's carts. I hid behind a tiny lamp, but I accidentally shoved it and we both started cracking up. It was tilting side to side. I pretended to be human a struggled, it fell with a crash. I dropped a hundred dollar bill on the shattered remains, and we ran.

Matilda heard the crash and came running, she was panting, and clutching her side. I think she had been looking for us.

"Let's go hide in the clothing rack!" I shouted to Alice. She smiled and ran off. I followed her and we got in two racks very close to each other. Two ladies came and started looking around our area.

"How 'bout this one?" One asked her friend

"Nah, it looks kind of weird." She replied. They came over to Alice's rack

"Pick me!" She jumped out and squealed at them

"AAHAHHAHHHHH!" They spazzed out. They turned to run and were looking at me. I hopped out.

"Pick me!" I shouted at them

"OHMYGOD!" They really were freaking

Guess who came running? It was good, old Matilda. She saw the two women running and came at us.

"Get out of my store! Now!" She screeched, she was turning a funny maroon color

We ran at a human pace out of the store, laughing. Any normal human would have suffocated from all the laughing we were doing.

We came back to the car, and leaned on it.

"What do we do now?" I asked Alice "We still need to finish the list."

"I have an idea." She replied

"Is it bad?" I asked

"I don't know..." She said in a too innocent tone

"Will I be wearing girl clothes?" I was a little afraid now

"Maybe..." She smiled. This would not be good.

* * *

**So watcha think? It was only the first chapter...so give me an idea what you think!**

**Vote on my pole, review, add me to all your favorites, review....Did I say review twice? Lol Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Walmart, or Madonna.**

**AN- Yay!! I updated kinda fast! So.....Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed! I'm updating so fast because I only have like 31 days left of school!!! My teachers are finally being nice and going easy on homework. By the way, the song I'm using later is Four Minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna. Enjoy!**

* * *

6. Make a trail of lemonade on the floor leading to the rest rooms

7. Sent up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department

8. Look right into the security camera and use it as a mirror

9. In the auto department, practice your Madonna look

10. Go into a fitting room, shut the door, wait a while, and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"

* * *

_Previously in Fun At Walmart:_

"_What do we do now?" I asked Alice "We still need to finish the list."_

"_I have an idea." She replied_

"_Is it bad?" I asked_

"_I don't know..." She said in a too innocent tone_

"_Will I be wearing girl clothes?" I was a little afraid now_

"_Maybe..." She smiled. This would not be good._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Just Like Home**

**APOV**

"I will not be a cross dresser, Alice." Emmett said, while trying to be intimidating

"I'm not afraid of you." I stared back "And, don't think of it as cross dressing. Think of it as a disguise."

"That involves cross dressing."

"Well, yes, but, I don't care. It'll get us in." I ran to the back of my car and opened it. Inside was a lot of old clothes, wigs, and makeup.

"What the heck is that?" Emmett looked in my trunk

"Equipment," I responded and started to dig through it. I was looking for girls clothes that might fit Emmett. I found a big, flowery dress on the bottom, and pulled it out.

"I'm not wearing that." He said while he stared at the dress with a horrific look on his face.

"Yes, you are." I said evilly. I pulled it over his head, it covered his clothes nicely

"I look like a big, lumpy, mess. This dress is ugly. Do I _have_ to wear a wig?" Emmett started to ramble

"Then smooth it out. Too bad. Yes, you do." I answered as I pulled on a huge, frizzy, blonde wig, and some new clothes

"You're clothes look normal! Mine don't! I look like a big, flowery, freak!" He complained as I pulled the wig into a ponytail

"That's because I'm less conspicuous than you. I only need to change a little. Now pick out a wig." I pulled a bunch of wigs to the top of the trunk. Some guys started to stare at Emmett, and I giggled

"Look at what that guy's wearing..." one said while giggling like an idiot.

"I know. It must be a da-"

"What're you looking at?!" Emmett demanded

"Sorry." One mumbled as they bolted to their car

"This is so humiliating." Emmett groaned

"Here's a perfect wig." I pulled it out and put it on Emmett's head

"It's ugly," He whined

"I don't care, let's go." We walked in the store and looked around. The coast looked clear.

"I'll do the next one." Emmett was cheering up a little at the thought of doing odd things. He never was a normal vampire…

He grabbed some lemonade off a nearby shelf. I quick set some money in a cash register when the lady wasn't looking. Emmett and I agreed that we wouldn't steal. We had enough cash.

I watched him open the lemonade and start spilling it. It looked real. Emmett started laughing really hard. He made the trail all the way to the bathroom and put the empty bottle in the trash. Emmett walked back over to me, and we hid a couple aisles away and watched.

"Ewwwww! That is so gross!" Some girl said, all her friends were avoiding the 'pee'

"Let's go!" One of the girls cringed

"I'm going to tell the manager on the way out. We should be able to get some refund because that's plain disgusting!"

"Crap." Emmett said "We should go before Matilda gets here."

"Yeah," I agreed

We didn't make it. The manager turned the corner. It wasn't Matilda.

"You're kidding me!" Emmett pulled off his wig. The new manager looked at him, surprised about the wig

"Shh," I ordered "Let's go." We walked over to the outdoor department to talk

"I dressed up for nothing!" Emmett fumed "This is so dumb!" He pulled off his dress and revealed his normal clothes

I pulled off my wig "Did you get her name?" I asked

"No," He grumbled, crumpling up the wigs and dress and chucking them in the trash "I was a bit preoccupied about not needing to dress up."

"It doesn't matter, let's do the next step." I encouraged

"Fine." He brightened up a little "I'll set up the tent."

When no one was around he set up a really awesome, big tent in the middle of the department. He got it all done in about two seconds. Which is good, because some people came around the corner as we were getting in. They laughed a little and asked us what we were doing.

"We'll let you in if you bring pillows from the bedding department." I responded sweetly

"Okay." A bunch of them grabbed pillows and came in. They were a little freaked about being so close to us, but they got over it as more and more humans crammed in.

Eventually the manager walked by.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded "Tents are not to be set up."

Emmett reached his hand out and shook hers "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm responsible for all of this." We ran out of the tent, laughing

"Edward?" I asked

"Yeah," He was giggling madly as we slowed down near the front of the store "I didn't want to take the blame."

"Nice, he's gonna kill you if he gets in trouble." I told him

"I know, that's why I'm not going to tell him I used his name." Emmett responded

"Two words," I replied "Mind Reader."

"Oh yeah, whatever."

"Let's do the next step."

"You can do that one." Emmett pointed to a nearby camera

"Okay," I walked over to the camera, and started to play with my hair. Then I checked my teeth for food. I don't really eat, but whatever, it worked. Last, I put on mascara and lip gloss. I adjusted my hair one last time and walked away. Some security dudes would get a nice little show.

"The next one is pretty similar." Emmett told me as we walked over to the auto department

"As if," I smiled "I can make this so fun."

I fixed my hair a little in a replacement mirror and got started. I jumped on top of a pile of tires and started singing

"_If you want it, you already got it. If you thought it, it better be what you want!"_

Emmett jumped on a nearby pile and started singing Justin's part.

"_If you feel it, it must be real. Just say the word, and Imma give you what you want!"_

We were having so much fun and people were starting to watch us.

"_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world. No hesitating,"_

_"Grab a boy!"_

_  
"Grab a girl"_

_  
"Time is waiting. We only got 4 minutes to save the world, no hesitating. We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes"_

Emmett and I jumped off our piles and bowed.

"Thank you very much!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically to our audience

Then the manager ran, hearing the commotion. She saw us and became furious. We ran.

"Did you see her name?" I asked Emmett, when we were a safe distance away

"No," He was obviously very disappointed "Did you?"

"Yep."

"Really? What is it?"

"Penelope." I giggled

"Nice, should we move on to number ten?" He asked

"Sure. Do you want to do it? Because I really don't." I answered

"Okay," He grinned and walked into a dressing room. I waited a couple minutes, and looked to see when the next manager switch was. Apparently Penelope had an appointment so she was leaving in 10 minutes. When I got back Emmett started shouting.

"There's no toilet paper in here! Somebody help me! I have no toilet paper in here!"

Penelope walked in and pulled him out.

"Get out of my store!" She screeched, "I am calling your parents Edward Cullen!"

We ran out laughing.

"Edward will be mad." I told him as we reached the car

"I know." Emmett laughed, "That's not my problem."

* * *

**Please vote on my pole. Also, when you review, tell me if you like Alice's or Emmett's POV better!**

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, M&M's, or Pokemon!!**

**AN- Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I know I said this would be four chapters, but.... I figured three would be better. I really can't stretch what I have left that long. I told a bunch of people I would do one more chapter of Alice an Emmett but I decided, since I only have one left, to do Emmett. My update was kind of fast-ish. I'm doing way better than I ever did with RGR! Well.......Enjoy the final chapter of Fun At Wal-Mart!**

**Special Thanks to my awesome beta, Mrs. Lautner578. She also gets credit for the quote "Weird things happen to WEIRD PEOPLE!" though it is not stated this way in the chapter. But it is in the chapter. **

**R&R!!!!!!**

* * *

11. Go to the Service Desk and put a bag of M&M's on Layaway.

12. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

13. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the antidepressants are.

14. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

15. Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!"

* * *

_Previously in Fun At Walmart:_

"_There's no toilet paper in here! Somebody help me! I have no toilet paper in here!"_

_Penelope walked in and pulled him out._

"_Get out of my store!" She screeched, "I am calling your parents Edward Cullen!"_

_We ran out laughing._

"_Edward will be mad." I told him as we reached the car_

"_I know." Emmett laughed, "That's not my problem."_

* * *

**Chapter Three: That's Just Plain Weird**

**EMPOV**

"It will be when Edward gets in trouble. He won't let you get away with it." Alice was hailing on my parade. I would say raining but hail would suck much worse. Well, not for us. Hail would probably be better. It wouldn't hurt us it would just bounce off. Rain would still get us wet. We're not water repellent. Wow…

I had paused for a minute to think about the hail versus rain debate, and Alice was getting impatient.

"Let's go Emmett. The store closes soon." She hurried me. God, I hate it when she rushes me!

"Fine," I looked up "How long do we have?"

"About a half hour," She looked at her watch

"And Penelope?" I asked

"She's at the dentist and her replacement Eugene is on duty."

"You said _duty._" I chucked immaturely

"Oh, grow up Emmett." Alice snapped

"Technically, I'm almost 100 years old. And, I'm not growing so it would be hard for me to grow up." I stated matter-of-factly

"Whatever," She grumbled, "Let's go."

We walked in and looked for the manager. Alice had already seen him in a vision, but it would be good for me to be able to recognize him, just in case. Alice spotted him near the Service Desk.

"Look, "She commanded, "There he is."

She pointed to a man in his mid-thirties. He seemed nice enough, but weird things happen to weird people. And, since I was a weird person, I had to watch out.

"Okay," I told Alice "Let's finish this list before the store closes."

"You can do the next one." She shoved me towards the Service Desk

"Excuse me." I said to the chick working "I would like to put an item on layaway."

"Okay," He responded, smiling at me in a supposedly seductive way. He leaned forward a little "I just need your name and 15% of the cost." I guess he's gay…

I grabbed a $1 bag of M&M's, and put it on the counter with fifteen cents, in pennies.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I said

"Ummm," he paused "I'm pretty sure the item needs to cost more to put it on layaway."

"Are you disagreeing with a costumer?" I demanded in an outraged sounding voice.

"No...I...didn't..." he stuttered

"Ugh," I groaned "Service was waaaay better back in the day."

I stormed off as the guy called his manager. I found Alice a couple isles away laughing hysterically.

"Good enough." She laughed a little "Service was way better back in the day? You're only supposed to be about 20; there is no 'Back in the day'."

"But there is a back in the day. In case you don't remember I was born about 100 years ago. I think I have a right to say 'Back in the day'." I finished promptly

"You are very annoying today." Alice giggled, "Let's do the next one. I'll do this one since it might be a little too weird for _you_ to start crying."

"Darn." I complained, "I wanted to cry."

"Too bad," She walked to the next aisle, where an employee was restocking. She started looking at the items on display. I started cracking up when I saw what she was looking at: self-help books and videos. I focused on one title 'What to do When You Want to Dump an Annoying Boy/Girlfriend'. Alice gave me a look, so I became inconspicuous.

She made herself look really confused and started fingering books. The man came up to her.

"May I help you?" He asked. I have to admit, in all my 100 years, I have always been annoyed by those people. Just not this upset.

Alice began dry sobbing and cried, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!"

The guy looked freaked out. This was clearly not normal. He looked at her, looked at the book she had picked up and ran for it. Some help.

As soon as he was gone Alice stood up and fixed her ruffled shirt a little.

"So what book was it? I asked

She held it up. It was part of the 'I Can Help' series by some doctor. It was titled 'Everybody's Watching Me: The Guide to Paranoia'

We both laughed as Alice put the book back. We walked to the Hunting Department to continue the list.

I grabbed the most expensive gun there and started looking at it. I used to like hunting a lot, when I was human. It was kind of amazing to see how far technology had come. Bear hunting season had even just started. I quickly snapped my head up when the guy working the department walked over.

I quickly put a miserable look on my face as he spoke to me. "Hello, Sir. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Yeah," I said, quietly "Do you know where the antidepressants are?"

He looked scared "Sir may I have that weapon from you?"

"I guess." I handed him the gun morosely. On the inside I was laughing my head off.

"I think I should call a doctor for you, Sir." He was really out of it "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." I replied, than ran off, leaving a very confused man behind. Edward will be VERY mad when we get home.

"You did an awesome job on the depressed guy thing." Alice high-fived me

"We only have fifteen minutes left." I told Alice "Let's finish up the last two and get out of here."

"Okay," She giggled "I'll do the next one."

"Let's go somewhere where everyone will see us." I suggested

We walked toward the middle of the store, so everyone we had talked to in the store could see us. Alice waved to the guy who had been restocking the shelves. He was chilling behind the Service Desk now. I waved to the guy with the M&M's, I'm pretty sure he was eating some. They gave us a terrified look and started whispering.

We waited a couple minutes for some announcement to come on over the music. I walked into a nearby aisle, so it didn't look like I should be helping Alice during her 'Panic Attack'.

Then Alice smiled. A minute later an announcement came on. She must have had a vision.

"Thank you for shopping at Walmart. The store will be closing in 10 minutes, so please finish making any purchases."

About halfway through Alice started shrieking. She was rolling on the ground. "NO! NO! It's those voices again! Make them stop!"

I could tell she was shaking for laughter. To everyone else, it looked like she was crazy.

"Somebody make them stop!"

A bunch of people, including Eugene ran towards her. As soon as they reached her, the announcement stopped. Alice got up, swiftly and walked away. As she was walking she turned around, facing the bewildered crowd.

"Thank you for making the voices stop." She smiled

She came up to me and we were laughing. She didn't notice Eugene following us.

"Penelope told me to watch out for some crazy kids!" He shouted at us "Stop being so awful or leave Edward Cullen!"

I chucked a piece of paper at his head as we ran off. "That's my parent's number. Ask for Carlisle!"

We ran over to the Toy Section to finish the list. I put some money by the bouncy balls and ripped open a pack of the Jumbo ones.

I tossed one to Alice "Me first."

I threw my red one at the ground "Go Pikachu! Go!"

She threw hers and shouted "Go Squirtle!"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Do you know anything?"

"What do you mean?" Alice laughed

"You don't use a water type Pokemon on Pikachu!" I explained, "You need to use a ground type!"

"I'm sorry." She was laughing so hard "But, I only know three Pokemon: Pikachu, Squirtle, and Torchic."

"Whatever," I sighed, "Let's go before we get in trouble."

"Too late for that," Alice mumbled as we left the store and got in her Porsche

After we drove a little bit I got a call on my cell, it was from an unknown number.

"Hello, who is this."? I greeted him

"Emmett." Edward growled, "What did you do at Walmart?"

"Why?" I asked, chuckling "Is something wrong?"

"I am in jail for public disturbance. The cops came to our house when Carlisle and Esme weren't home. You are going to come here, bail me out, and we won't tell Carlisle and Esme anything."

I debated mentally. Edward didn't want Carlisle and Esme to know he was in jail. I didn't want them to know Alice and I had gotten him in jail. I thought he had the best plan.

"Fine," I agreed, "We'll be right there."

"You better be."

* * *

**I know I said this would only be three chapters but I think I'll do something very nice for you guys. Because I'm like that. I will write an Epilogue if I can get enough reviews. I won't tell you how many, just get a lot! **

**Review!!!!**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**AN- I decided to do an epilogue! I got way more than enough reviews! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my beta and bestest friend ever............578!!!**

* * *

_Previously in Fun At Walmart:_

"_Emmett." Edward growled, "What did you do at Walmart?"_

"_Why?" I asked, chuckling "Is something wrong?"_

"_I am in jail for public disturbance. The cops came to our house when Carlisle and Esme weren't home. You are going to come here, bail me out, and we won't tell Carlisle and Esme anything."_

_I debated mentally. Edward didn't want Carlisle and Esme to know he was in jail. I didn't want them to know Alice and I had gotten him in jail. I thought he had the best plan._

"_Fine," I agreed, "We'll be right there."_

"_You better be."_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EMPOV**

Alice quickly turned the car around and headed for the County Jail. We needed to get there _before _Carlisle and Esme knew anything.

"Didn't you see him getting arrested?" I asked Alice

"No," She replied "Apparently the managers were just threatening us at first."

"That's rude." I said in a whiny tone.

We drove about twenty minutes before we got to the jail. Alice and I walked in and found an officer at the main desk.

"We're looking for my brother." I told him

"What's his name?" He responded, lazily

"Edward Cullen." Alice beat me to it

"He's back in cell 54." The guy pointed to a door behind him "Just make sure to check in with the officer on duty."

"Thanks." Alice said as she walked towards the door

We talked to the officer and went through a door labeled '50-75'. Alice and I walked down the hall a bit and what we saw was awful.

"Hello Emmett." Carlisle greeted me sweetly "Have you had a nice day?"

I was too shocked to speak. I looked to Alice for backup. She wore an expression of terror. We were so busted. Esme was next to talk.

"Since Edward won't tell us why he's in here, you will." It wasn't a question "We know Edward didn't do anything. Since you're here, I expect you have something to do with it."

She had always been good at knowing what we did wrong before we told her. I looked at Alice again; her face had changed from terror to a weird, creepy calm. I bet she had a plan.

"Well," Alice started "_We _didn't do anything. We were totally framed"

"LIES!" Edward bellowed animatedly. He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had done. I never thought he would be so totally loyal.

"Are you lying to me Alice?" Esme asked, menacingly

"Yes," Alice admitted, not wanting to get in more trouble

"What happened then?" Carlisle asked us

"This." Alice handed him the '15 Things to do at Walmart' list

He quickly read it. "Did you guys do all of this stuff?"

"Yes," I admitted, speaking for the first time

"Wow." Carlisle chuckled a little; Esme silenced him with a death glare

"Then why is Edward in jail?" Esme asked, confused

I explained to whole story to them. Not leaving out one little tiny thing. Esme looked at me shocked. Carlisle was trying really hard not to laugh. Esme let out a tiny chuckle. It gave me hope that was cut sown with her next look.

"I have a good idea for a punishment." She looked at both Alice and I

"Is it bad?" I asked

"Not as bad as it should be." Esme answered "But, considering nobody was hurt, and nothing was stolen, I think I can go easy on you guys. But, don't get used to it."

"We won't!" I promised

"What is it?" Alice asked, still weary

"You guys are going to go tell the cops Edward didn't do anything. You're also going to admit you did."

"But we'll be thrown in jail!" Alice protested

"Bye." Esme waved sweetly as she and Carlisle walked off

Edward was released. Alice and I weren't so lucky. We were put in stalls next to each other. Alice gave me a look.

"What's that look for?" I asked

"This is a one-of-a-kind shirt." Alice stated

"And?" I prompted her

"It's getting dirty in this cell."

"Is that all you care about?" I asked, laughing, "I thought you were going to kill me or something."

"I didn't rule that out."

"But this is your fault!" I argued

"How?"

"You found the list."

"True, but they never would have arrested Edward if you never told them you were him. Then Carlisle and Esme never would have come to the jail and found us. It's your fault."

"Dang. That's a good point"

"What," She asked, "Did you think I wouldn't think that out?"

"Then what do we do?" I asked

"We wait."

"For what?"

"You ask too many questions. But, we need to wait for somebody to bail us out."

Just then the door to our hallway slammed open

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie screeched, "Esme told me you were in jail. What did you _do_?"

I handed her the list. She read it over.

"I thought it was at least something good." She made a face "I was going to bail you guys out."

"Was?" Alice asked quickly, she was turning to leave

"Yes, was, as in not anymore." Crap.

"Huh?" I asked

"Do I need to get you a dictionary?"

"No." I replied

"Then good night." She walked out

The lights turned off and I was sitting there in shock. I should have told her I stole precious gems or something. Maybe she would consider that something good. I doubt it she would've probably yelled at me for not giving them to her. Women are so hard to please.

* * *

**Please vote on my pole so my next story will rock! Tell me what you think.....be honest!! I know it wasn't my best!**

**Review!!**


End file.
